


Days in the Life

by MonsieurToast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: A life is a story. Each day is a new page, and each year, a new chapter. There are many ways to tell the same story; many ways to express being, admiration. There are themes that define us and our relationships to each other. Themes so fundamental, they can be understood regardless of context. Love is our theme. It shines through in all we are, all we do, and across all the worlds, I've observed this to be true.A collection of interconnected Korrasami Week one-shots written from the alternating perspectives of Korra and Asami, including poetry and personal letters.





	1. Day 1 - Married Life: In Your Arms

In your arms...  
Where I’m meant to be,  
Where I am at peace,  
Always.

I feel safer than I thought possible.

I, the paragon of power,  
I feel like a child,  
Invincible in a parent’s embrace

In your arms,  
Apparent’s your love,  
Your devotion to me.

I never knew what love was until you,  
I didn’t know I didn’t know.

Now I just wonder,  
How could I ever have thought differently?

In your arms,  
Where our promise kept  
Is kept alive forever.

For better or worse, in sickness and health –

The circumstances don’t matter.  
  
Only we matter.

I cling to you tight, counting my blessings.

In your arms,  
I’m more than your wife,  
I feel like I’m part of you.

Or perhaps it’s the other way around?

All that I know is  
We were always meant to be this one whole

In your arms,  
Wherever we are,  
I remember why I fell.

The warmth that I feel in my heart for you,  
My body reflects.

You are beyond compare to me, my love.

In your arms,  
It’s only been 5...  
The years pass quickly, don’t they?

I feel like we’ve been together forever.

In a way we have,  
And in another, we always will be.

In your arms  
My day starts and ends,  
My love is its truest felt.

I would give anything, 'Sami, my dear,  
Trade all that I am,  
Just to stay here forever -  
In your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, welcome to my 2017 Korrasami Week collection. 
> 
> Starting off with the first prompt, I wanted to do something different, and also realized I was running out of time due to other life commitments and a forgetful brain, so I turned to poetry to create something that is hopefully unique! It certainly takes a fairly unique approach to the medium. It's closer to a haiku in that its syllables are consistent through the stanzas, but there is otherwise no real rhyme or reason, just the underlying theme that is the title. 
> 
> This is a poem written by Korra for Asami in the middle of their marriage. Since becoming Mrs. Spiritual (and Mrs. Sato), she's taken to poetry to woo her wife on special occasions. This is one of her most recent examples. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Day 2 - Affection: Simple Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to 'In Your Arms'. 2 years later, on their 7th anniversary, Asami writes a letter to her wife about just what it is she loves most about their days together.

There’s a million ways to say ‘I love you’.

I hear it in the way you ask about my day, and the interest you take in every inane detail, in every closed deal. I feel it in the way you touch my skin, so soft and hesitant, as if you’re afraid you might hurt me if you touch me too fast. I see it in the way you pick my colors to accentuate your own, so proud to stand beside me, our colors like a flag draped over your form.

I remember in the beginning how you used to believe in nothing but grand gestures. Our first date – our first _kiss_ – was in the Spirit World, for crying out loud. Our first Valentine’s was a disaster, but a beautiful one, full of flowers and melted chocolates and a visit from the fire department. Our first anniversary was spent in the Fire Nation, sitting in the lap of luxury, a week-long spa trip that must’ve cost you a fortune. But, you being you, you wouldn’t let me help cover it, no matter how much I offered.

Still.It isn’t the grand gestures that made me fall in love with you. It was always the simple things, the details of who and how you are.

That stubbornness of yours, for example, is one of my favorite qualities. Yeah, it can be annoying when we’re arguing, but the way you stick to your guns and what you believe, how you never give up until you succeed... you’ve always been so headstrong and confident, and you’ve _always_ been a joy to watch.

Some people would say you were too much, but for me, I could never have enough. I reveled in the excess, how you’d always try to make a big show of how much I meant to you.

But over the years I’ve found it’s the simpler things I enjoy most of all.

The breakfasts that we share. The lazy evenings reading on the couch. The way you talk about the weather while I just get lost in the sky in your eyes, and you catch that I’m staring and smile just the tiniest bit, trying to act like you didn’t notice and like you didn’t know that I knew, and you just keep on talking.

True love isn’t sweeping romantic gestures, or luxury vacations, or bending statues in my honor, true affection is how you always seem to know when my day is going badly and you swing by to bring me lunch. True love is the way you write little notes for me when I’m at work for me to find when I get home. True love is the way you kiss the top of my head and play with my hair while we just take in the sunset.

True love is affection.

On our fifth year you wrote me a poem, and all I got you was a car. So for the sixth year I had a portrait of us done while you bought me a wrist-mounted clock that I _know_ wasn’t cheap. But this year I wanted to dial it back a bit, to keep it simple with a letter,  because it’s the simple things that matter the most to me, I’ve been finding. Six years of grand gestures can’t hold a candle to just an ordinary dinner with you.

So to put it simply, my love, it’s the simple things that make you feel like home, and you will always be my home.


	3. Day 3 - Sparring: Dear Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, mellow, semi-domestic fluff piece continuing the theme of 'things written for one another by Korra and Asami', this one being a letter from Korra to Asami during some time away doing her Avatar duty.

Dear Asami,

It’s been a week since I last heard from you. I guess that deal with Varrick got pretty serious, huh? It’s okay – you warned me it probably would be, and I’ve been keeping busy, too. You know, typical Avatar stuff. I’m in the Fire Nation now, along with Mako and Opal. We’ve been tracking some guy trying to mess with the spirits across all three nations now, it’s honestly getting kind of annoying. I hope we can find this guy soon.

How have you been holding up? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help with Wan. Right as we start getting settled in, all this craziness happens for both of us. I know you’d have rather one of us spend time with him, but Ikki’s a pretty good babysitter, she knows what she’s doing. I hope you’ve been remembering to eat at least breakfast and dinner though – I know how you can be when I’m not around, all getting absorbed in your work and everything.

Geez, how did you even function before me? Tsk, tsk, Sato.

Anyway, it was sparring day today. Gotta stay in shape, even when I’m traveling, right? Opal and Mako both took me on while I practiced with Air and Fire. They didn’t stand a chance. Honestly, it just made me miss you more, though. Our sparring sessions are always pretty fun, whether I’m bending or not... you’re one of the few people who can consistently go toe-to-toe with me, you know? Probably because you know me so well.

I’ve been missing you a lot lately. It’s been almost a month since this whole fiasco began and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t homesick. I think we’re finally back on this guy’s trail though, I think we might be able to catch him sometime this week. Tell Naga she’ll have to wait for me for just a little bit longer.

Also, I really hope you didn’t settle on that ultra soft mattress you were talking about last time, you know I’d rather sleep on a firm bed! I’d be willing to compromise for something in the middle, but if I come home and I fall through a mattress made of air and fracture my spine I’m blaming you for crippling the Avatar and telling the press everything that happened, I swear to the spirits.

I’m mostly kidding, of course, but I really would prefer something more like our last bed. I know it really had to go but I feel like we could’ve gotten another few months out of old faithful.

Maybe if I get back and you DID get the awful mattress we can spar to decide if it stays or goes? I think I could suck it up and get used to it if you can beat me fair and square. So what do you say, Sato? Wanna bet on it?

I love you lots, and I hope to hear from you again soon. I’ll be home as soon as I can. Please tell Wan that mommy loves him and she'll be back soon. I think I found a toy while I was in the Northern Water Tribe he's gonna love.

\- Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still counts as keeping with the 'Sparring' prompt, yeah? I wanted to do something different and the first thing that came to mind was verbal sparring, a lover's quarrel about some ordinary domestic thing. Something kinda dumb and silly. Then I remembered I already wrote Clocks last year so I decided to keep with this 'hand-written' trend and hint at an ongoing argument between the two while touching on the theme of sparring at the same time. It's really short and fluffy, but I hope you liked it!


	4. Day 4 - Honeymoon: Feast of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hasty poem by Asami to her new wife at the start of their honeymoon. Maximum gay ensued.

I write this on the old nightstand  
Quickly by our bed,  
Hoping that you don’t catch me  
Writing what’s been read.  
It’s been a day since finally  
The knot was tied, we wed  
And I can’t help but contemplate  
The different lives we led.  
How they came to lead us here,  
To this one single bed,  
And how we came to intertwine  
Still makes my face burn red.  
I’m still so glad that you chose me,  
Intentions weren’t misread,  
For with this feast of love you bring  
I think I may be fed.

Now I’m not one for poems, no,  
Perhaps that’s plain to see,  
I’ve always been better with cars  
Than words and poetry.  
I can’t escape the engineer  
It’s in my blood to be,  
But neither can I leave your sight  
When you’re all I long to see.  
I’ve shown you love in every way,  
I’m sure you will agree,  
But never have I tried for you  
To write so simply  
Just what it is you make me feel  
Or what you mean to me,  
Or how you make my heart just _sing_ ,  
You set my spirit free.

I thought this might be my best chance,  
This, our honeymoon,  
To share something beyond the norm,  
To bare my soul to you.  
I’m sure you already know to me  
You are perfection, true,  
But did you know perfection lies  
In everything you do?  
You calm my heart and ease my fears  
And get it beating too,  
And just the same you dry my tears  
And give me tears anew –  
Happy tears, that is to say,  
The kind that aren’t so blue,  
Though if it’s blue like your bright eyes,  
I think I would make due.

Although I could still live without  
It would fill me with dismay,  
For you to me are everything –  
 _Spirits_ , that was gay.  
It doesn’t matter what we do,  
Whether work or sleep all day,  
So long as I’m with you, my love,  
I have no need to pray  
For all my wishes have come true  
And it seems they’re here to stay,  
So if it’s all the same to you,  
I can’t keep this at bay.  
The love I feel is real and true  
And I don’t want to lay,  
So when you’re back and read this note,  
Would the Avatar like to play?


	5. Day 5 - Kitchen Shenanigans: That Time I Took Part In A Food War With Our 2-Year-Old Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another letter from Korra to Asami while she was away on Avatar duty in which she fondly reminisces with Asami some of her favorite times in the kitchen with her wife and child.

Dear Asami,

Good news babe – I’m coming home!

I don’t know if you’ll have seen it in the news or not by the time this letter gets to you, but we finally caught up to the guy behind the recent spirit disappearances, an Airbender named Gong. It seems he was an engineer before Harmonic Convergence and found a way to draw power directly from the spirits, like how Varrick figured out how to draw power from the spirit vines.

Thankfully, we caught up to him before he perfected his technology. I have no clue how far off he was, but, I’ll be bringing the plans we confiscated back with us for you to review. You’ll probably know better than me about all this stuff, yeah? I did ask that this particular bit of information remain secret, in fears others might try to copy his work. Once we turn him in to the proper authorities I’m heading straight home.

I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea. These weeks or months apart feel like they're get worse and worse every time, especially now that Wan is in the picture. I can’t wait to get home and see you two again, and Naga of course! Like, I haven’t had a decent meal in _ages_. Not that I haven’t been eating, that is, it’s just, well, none of it really compares to what you make, in my opinion.

I'm sorry but I’ve gotta admit, you? Being as talented of a cook as you are? I never would’ve seen it coming. No offense, but I’d always just assumed that since you were kind of a pampered rich girl growing up, you wouldn’t know your soup from your porridge. Again, no offense!! It's just, what I thought! I'm glad that I was wrong, though. Some of the best times I can remember having with you at home involve us in the kitchen.

And I don’t just mean that one time! I mean like, actually cooking with you. Wow Asami, get your mind out of the gutter.

Like... hey, remember when we tried making a cake from scratch for Tenzin’s 60th birthday, and I tried to expedite the process with my bending? Spirits, what a disaster. I don’t know why, but I suddenly remembered that earlier. Flour was _everywhere_ and neither of us were really taking it as seriously as we probably should’ve been. We ended up having to go out and buy a premade one instead, which was harder than it seems when you have as limited a diet and a palette as _Tenzin_.

I still had fun though, even if it was an unmitigated disaster.

Or, oh, remember when we tried to feed Wan that one time, and he instigated the food war to end all food wars? Now I know, I know, you thought I was being immature by grabbing some noodles and throwing them back at him, but don’t you remember how much _fun_ he was having? His laughter was like music. I still think it was pretty funny honestly, even though I had to clean up after all was said and done. Well worth the hour of scrubbing if you ask me.

Man. Nobody ever said raising a kid was gonna be easy, but nobody ever said it was gonna be so fun, either. You and I really got ourselves into it with Wan, didn’t we, Asami? Even though I leave you questioning which one of us is the child sometimes. But hey, that’s who you fell in love with, right? A childish dork?

Anyway, I think I want to cook with you again as soon as I get back. I miss it. I miss you. Maybe we can make our favorite? I promise less shenanigans and more helpfulness this time. Avatar’s honor.

P.S. No I don’t intend to start another food war, don’t worry. I think Wan and I both learned our lesson the first time.

P.S.S. I love you.

P.S.S.S. Like, a lot.

\- Korra


	6. Day 6 - Sleep: Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry from Asami's journal during a particularly sleepless night.

It’s currently 2:57 AM. It’s a Monday. Or... I guess it’s a Tuesday, now?

Whatever.

As usual, I can’t sleep, so I’ve taken to writing in my journal instead. Maybe if I let out some of my thoughts and expend the energy of putting pen to paper, it’ll do the trick and tire me out. It usually does. But then again, so does late night mechanical work, but I just put together an entire motor and I still feel wide awake.

I just want to curl up next to Korra and sleep but all I do up there is toss and turn and wish I was more tired than I am. But this is what happens when you get too used to working late hours, I guess. Some habits die hard, or have a tendency to recur. It wasn’t so bad when we first had Wan because at least one of us was still up to check on him, but now I just want to sleep with my wife.

I thought that maybe if I finally finished putting this new engine together, but... maybe that’s not what’s been keeping me up lately.

I don’t know what is.

It isn’t work – everything’s been fine lately. We just closed another huge deal with the city to enhance the old quarter’s infrastructure, and the latest Satomobiles have been selling pretty well. Once I finish this prototype and move it out to mass production, we should be pulling in more money than we have all year.

It isn’t family – Wan’s doing just fine and Korra and I have never been better. I want nothing more right now than to be asleep right beside her, but, here I am writing alone in my journal instead. Repeating myself and writing words and words and words in hopes I get tired enough to pass out and Korra comes to find me in the morning and delivers me breakfast like she always does when I do this.

It isn’t the city or the world, either; things are more stable than ever these days. Korra really made a change in the world and President Moon has done a lot to help bring Republic City back to its former glory.

It can’t be mom, her anniversary isn’t for another three months, and_

 

 

Oh.

 

 

I guess it crept up on me again, huh?

I still don’t know how I feel about him. All these years later and he’s still as confusing to me as he was when I first found out he was an Equalist.

I don’t know that I’m ever going to know how I feel, or if I’m ever going to have any real sense of closure.

Maybe that’s what’s been bugging me lately? I feel like Korra’s asked me a few times but I kept brushing her off. I tend to do that when it’s about him. She understands.

I think maybe it’s time I talk to her again. Maybe that’s why I can’t sleep. I have been having a lot of bad dreams lately, even though I don’t remember any details when I wake up. Maybe I’m just reliving that day again.

Ugh.

I wish this was easier.

I wish he was still here.

I wish he would’ve died earlier.

I wish I was never his daughter.

I wish he was still my father.

I'm glad that he's gone.

I want him to still be here.

I don’t even know what I really want.

...Well, no. That’s not true. I know what I want. I just want to sleep with my wife.

 

 

Figures that it’s only once I start dropping tears onto the page that I start feeling tired. Nothing like a good cry to take the life out of you.

 

 

Everything’s just so confusing sometimes. I wish the world came with instructions on how to deal with all of this stuff.

I wish I was better at taking it apart and understanding it all than I am, piece by piece.

Well, whatever. Topics for another entry. I’m not gonna waste this opportunity,

I’m gonna go to sleep while I can.

 

Until our next sleepless night, A. Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to figure out what to do that wouldn't be the expected fluff piece or another nightmare relief piece as featured in Forever (and last year's Korrasami Week). Maybe it shows? I don't know, but this was what I came up with, with some help from my girlfriend. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. Day 7 - Family: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Asami to Korra later on in their life in which she muses about family.

Dear Korra,

I miss you. I know that goes without saying by now, but it doesn’t make me miss you any less. Like you once told me, these times apart due to work and duty just seem to get harder and harder, and lately, it’s gotten me thinking. About family, mostly.

What is family? It’s many different things to many different people, but for me, it has always been a transient state of ‘here’ surrounded by extended periods of ‘gone’. My mother died when I was young. For all intents and purposes, my father died that day, as well. I didn’t realize it at first, but when it became clear, it broke me.

But I was already broken.

So I lost my father twice in my life. Once when I found out he was an Equalist, and again when he gave his life to protect me and my city.

I only lost my mother once, but that was all it took for her. I wonder if I would’ve felt the same about her as my dad, had she lived? I never got to know her, not really. I didn’t get to grow up with her, to understand her.

My memory of her is tainted now, and she will appear as this perfect woman without vice or flaw forever, essentially an angel. Because as a child, that’s all I saw, all I knew. Any chance I would’ve come to disdain her in my later years was stolen from me along with any opportunity I may have to get to know and respect her on a deeper level. There was no telling what the future could’ve held.

I also have no siblings, no cousins, no aunts or uncles.

Being an only child to a single parent who was themselves a lonely child led to a very lonely life, especially when that single parent was as rich as Hiroshi Sato. I never got to go to school, because my father feared for my safety after mom passed. He hired the best teachers and tutors to teach me from home, instead, while he was away at work. I never got to have many friends or go to many social events aside from the parties my father threw for potential clients and investors.

After a while, the idea of family as everybody else seemed to understand it became very foreign and alien to me. The closest thing I had was the help.

And then when I was 18 I ran over a guy with my scooter.

I had no clue at the time just how much this one little event was going to change my life. That he was a Pro Bender and a friend of the Avatar, or that I would fall for him for a brief period of time and then for said Avatar. I had no idea that hanging out with him, his brother and you, Korra, would help me find a family again. Especially you.

You were also an only child, similarly isolated for your own protection by your parents, but you were still so much more connected. You had a community around you, both your parents to go back to, people who were essentially family to you who you trained with, and a pet – I’m sorry, a _friend_ – to hang out with every day in Naga. And yet you were so... open, and vibrant, and sociable, and alive.

You had so much. So much more than I thought any one person could have before, because spirits know I didn’t have it.

But you ended up changing all of that, eventually. Mako, Bolin and you were just the start. Through you I got to meet Tenzin and Pema and their family, Lin and Suyin and theirs, your cousins up north (for better or worse) – I got to make so many new friends and connections and I felt like I had a home again. One that I could choose for myself.

The greatest home I’ve ever had has always been you, though, Korra. The greatest family. Your parents feel like they’re my parents, and I guess that legally they are, but it’s so much more than that, too. You gave me something I never thought I’d get to have again just by being you and bringing me into your fold.

And now look at us.

We’re happily married with three kids – Wan, Hiro and Kanna – and I have never felt more at home, my life has never felt more full or complete. I have never had a better understanding of family than I do now.

Because of you, I went from the girl who had nothing to the girl who has the world.

Thank you. And. I love you.

Always.

\- Asami


End file.
